Trucks (Farming Simulator 17)
A Truck is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. Trucks have a powerful engine, as strong as the engine of the largest . At the same time, they are among the fastest of all vehicles. All Trucks have a Fifth Wheel attachment at the rear, which can connect to a variety of large and other cargo trailers. Trucks are primarily used to move cargo from place to place. For their price, they provide a massive amount of Horsepower to tow heavy cargo around the map. A Truck's many wheels and axles give it great traction, and allow it to drag even the heaviest cargo up steep roads. Trucks have a higher Maximum Speed than most other vehicles (in the base game, only are faster). They can transport cargo around much faster than . Thanks to their speed, Trucks can also be used to move other (slower) vehicles and equipment around the map, by towing them on a or similar flat-bed trailer. Farming Simulator 17 provides four different models of Trucks by default. The most important differences between these models are sheer Horsepower and Maximum Speed. The number of axles on a Truck is another important factor. The Trucks themselves can be found in the "Trucks" category at the store; equipment that connects to the Truck's Fifth Wheel can be found in other categories. List of Trucks Below is a list of all Truck models available in Farming Simulator 17. All trucks can be found in the "Trucks" category at the store. List of Fifth Wheel Trailers Below is a list of every trailer in the game that features a Fifth Wheel attachment. These trailers are specifically designed to be towed by Trucks. Expanding Variety All Truck models in the base game can be upgraded with a "Back Attacher", which adds both Drawbar (Ball) and Drawbar (Bolt) attachment points at the rear end of the truck. This allows the truck to tow a much wider variety of trailers, even including some . The "Back Attacher" upgrade does not remove the truck's Fifth Wheel attachment. It can still tow all of the trailers listed above. Towing Trucks are first and foremost designed for towing Trailers. A Truck has plenty of horsepower - rivaling even the largest - while also having a maximum top speed approaching or equivalent to that of a . This allows it not only to pull the heaviest cargo, but also to pull it at great speed from place to place. As a result, a Truck can significantly speed up your sale runs (e.g. from the to a ), carrying a large quantity of material very rapidly. Trucks are also the best vehicles for transporting other vehicles, through the use of a . Very slow vehicles, such as , can be loaded onto a Low Loader and pulled with a Truck from place to place at a much greater speed. Unfortunately, Farming Simulator 17 still does not provide wide-enough Low Loaders to fit all types of vehicles, and still does not have a strap system to hold the vehicle in place while it is being transported. Therefore, take extra care when turning corners or decelerating, as the vehicle you're transporting might fly off the Low Loader. No Power Transfer It's important to note that while Trucks can be upgraded with a special attacher that allows them to connect to a very wide variety of trailers and tools, a Truck cannot give any power to the tools it is towing. For example, a Truck can tow a around from place to place, but it cannot turn the Baler on. When such a tool is attached to your Truck, you will simply not get the option to turn the tool on. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Trucks Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Lists